


Festival of Memories

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blue Exorcist The Movie, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Blue Exorcist Movie, what if Rin ran into Reiji instead of that couple while looking for Usamaro during the festival? What would happen? What secret would be revealed, and would these two become closer than before.  RinXReiji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Memories

Festival of Memories

"God damn it." Rin cursed under his breath as he turned to look down and found the space empty.

His friends happily pounding on the drums next to him and cheering along with the crowd, as Rin tried to scan the mass of people and growled. Leave it to him to take one glance away from Usamaro one minute and find him gone the next. After all, this wasn't the first time the little kid had disappeared and gotten lost since the half-demon had been assigned to guard him. The little demon disappeared not even yesterday and was gone for at least an hour before Rin found him. So when he did notice the little boy was gone Rin couldn't help but panic. The half-demon sending his friends a quick wave the moment they called out to ask him where he was going, and heading for the crowds below. The teen being careful not to plow through the crowd of people and occasionally ask if they had seen a little boy with blonde hair shaped like bunny ears along the way, before he finally broke through the crowd and sighed. Fewer people then before wandering in and out of the huge crowd behind him, before Rin finally noticed the little boy's bunny tail out of the corner of his eye and turned to call out for him. The teen stopping the moment he noticed the mop of lavender hair standing over the little boy and glaring down at him, before Rin growled and quickly walked over to Usamaro's side.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Rin spoke up, causing the little demon to jump and look up at him with tear filled eyes. "Did the moron scare you?"

In response the little demon grabbed onto his leg and Rin kneeled down to pick him up. Usamaro instantly burying his face into his neck and the teen giving him a small smile, before turning to glare at the teen and the two guys behind him. A look of surprise on his face, before he seemed to gain control of himself and returned the glare Rin gave him.

"Okumura." The lavender spoke.

"Shiratori." Rin growled. "Sank low enough to scare kids at festivals now?"

"I didn't do a damn thing, Okumura. The brat ran into me." The lavender-haired teen snapped. "Kid needs to be put on a leash if you lose him that easily."

"I'd say the same thing for you and your _friends_." Rin argued back, as the teen glared at him. "You lose them so easily you might want to buy them each one."

In the moments after the two glared at one another. Neither Usamaro or Reiji's friends speaking, as the little demon looked between the two of them in confusion. The little boy's tears long gone, as he poked Rin's cheek and the teen looked down at him with a softer expression.

"What is it, Usamaro?" Rin asked nicely, as the little demon blinked up at him.

"Do you and this human love each other?" The little boy asked, as Rin's face instantly turned red and Reiji growled.

"Usamaro, you have it wrong. Reiji hates me."

"Just what Okumura said, you damned brat!" Shiratori growled, as the teens behind him stared at them as if they'd gone crazy. "Why the hell would I even associate myself with a freak like him?!"

"Rin's not a freak!" Usamaro argued back, before a hand suddenly grabbed Rin's shoulder and the teen turned to find Bon behind him.

"Bon-"

"Is everything alright, Okumura?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as the teen harshly swallowed and handed a struggling Usamaro to his classmate.

"Uh, can you hold Usamaro for me for a bit. I need to escort Shiratori and his friends away from here, before we create a big ruckus." The teen spoke, as the older gave him a weird look and took the struggling and growling demon away from him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rin spoke, before he turned around and grabbed Reiji by the arm and started dragging him away from the spot.

The guy's friends following behind them without complaint, as Shiratori sent him a glare and tried to pull his arm out of Rin's grip. A move that proved to be a bad one, as the teen winced when the half-demon's grip refused his release and he fell silent for the moment.

"You can let go of my arm, Okumura." Reiji bit out, as the half-demon said nothing and kept walking. "Oi, Okumura! Let go of me!"

"I will in a second."

"Now."

"Nope."

A growl left the teen as he tried to pull his arm out of the teen's grip and failed. The teen turning back to his friends to help, before they both backed up a bit and held their hands up in defeat. The lavender-haired teen glaring at them, before Rin turned onto a slightly quieter street and let go of the teen's arm. A sudden punch coming from his left the teen easily dodged, before he turned to find Shiratori glaring holes into him and frowned.

"Hitting me won't solve anything." Rin frowned as the other glared at him. "And scaring innocent kids isn't much better."

"I told you already, the brat ran into me." Reiji bit back, as his friends stayed silent behind him and looked away from the two of them to try and give them privacy. "Besides, look who's talking. Who teaches kids about love at his age? Let alone giving them weird ideas that we'd ever have any other feelings than hate toward each other?"

"I was just assigned to guard the kid at the beginning of the week. I didn't teach him anything like that!" Rin yelled.

"Knowing you, you probably talk in your sleep and the kid heard you!"

"I don't talk in my sleep!"

"Loser."

"Asshole!"

"Monster!"

By now Reiji's friends had backed up to the intersection of the street. Their eyes wide and their forms shaking slightly as they watched the two argue with each other. Their boss a lot more fierce than usual and a fire in his eyes as he argued with the Okumura kid. Who, as they would've like to point out, looking like a demon straight out of hell the way he yelled at the top of his lungs and bore daggers into their bosses eyes. So when the final word had hung limp in the air and a low growl left Okumura, the two teens ran for it, leaving Shiratori behind. The lavender-haired teen glaring at the midnight blue haired teen before him, before that very growl hit the air. A frown appearing on the teen's face and his eyes narrowing, before Okumura suddenly threw a punch at him. The teen unable to dodge as he got smashed into the face and was sent into a nearby venders stand. The badly crafted stand falling to pieces the moment his body crashed into it and a groan leaving his lips from the impact, before the teen suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and glared at him. Okumura's once dark blue eyes now a bright haunted neon blue, the iris a crimson red.

"Take that back." Rin growled threateningly, as the vendor behind the demolished stand ran for his life.

"What if I don't?" Reiji challenged before he realized his mistake.

The teen mentally cursing his old habits, before he was suddenly thrown across the street. The teen landing hard against the cement and a gasp of pain leaving him, his vision blurring, and his shoulder aching in pain, before he heard Okumura's footsteps coming toward him. His vision slowly clearing with every step he heard the teen take, before he noticed he had landed in an alleyway and heard the steps come to a stop beside him. The lavender-haired teen turning his head to the side to find an angry Okumura standing over him, before he was grabbed by the front of his jacket and shoved against the wall behind him. A small groan of pain leaving him with the harsh treatment, before another punch hit him right across the face. The force snapping his head to the side, and his vision blurring, before he glanced at the teen out of the corner of his eye.

"Look who's the bad one now." Reiji spoke, as the teen in front of him stiffened and his grip relaxed a little. "I rile you up a bit and you turn into an animal."

"Shut up." Rin spoke, his harsh tone weakened greatly and his feral nature more tamed then before. Nonetheless, Reiji wasn't surprised when Okumura tightened his grip back on his jacket and glared at him. "You're the one trying to mess with me."

"And with good reason too." The other spoke, as the infuriated teen paused and gave him a weird look. "Of course I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"What are you talking about?" Rin demanded as a small chuckle left the lavender-haired boy and he gave him a small smirk. "And what's so funny?"

"How stupid you can be sometimes?" Came his reply, gaining a growl from the other. "Although I thought a half-demon at your level would be able to sense me easier, I didn't expect this. You're stupider than I believed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

In response the teen's lower jacket twitched, before a demonic tail slinked out from under it and swayed behind him. A look of pure surprise appearing on the half-demon's face and the other's smirk widening, before the other leaned closer to the Son of Satan.

"You asked me what I'm talking about? Well here you go." Came the snarky reply. "As for riling you up, I love to see that fire in your eyes. Always have always will. It makes you, you."

"Your sick." Rin growled, as he shoved the teen against the wall and let him fall to the alleyway floor. "And here I thought you matured a little."

"I did. Just in a completely different way than you expected."

"Go to hell."

"Only with you."

In response Rin glared at the male, before turning and heading out of the alleyway. His anger long gone and his whole body swirling with disgust, before Reiji grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. Their lips suddenly smashing together and Rin's eyes widening, before the other pulled away and licked his lips. A devilish smirk on his face, as he took a step back to avoid Rin making a swing at him and wiping his thumb across his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The half-demon yelled, as Reiji shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly backed up in the alleyway.

"Well, since the town is going to die I thought I'd fulfill my wish." The teen spoke, before giving him a small wave. "See you in Gehenna, Okumura."

And before Rin could speak the teen turned and disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway. No echo of his shoes nor the sound of his voice reaching the half-demon, before the teen frowned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His movement pausing halfway through, before his eyes fell back on the dark alleyway and his eyes narrowed.

What did he mean the town was going to die?

* * *

The next thing he knew Rin woke up at his desk. His brother rattling off shit he had said once before, just as everything came back to him. The demon train, the demon getting away, Usamaro, the lost of memories, running into Reiji, the huge fight, the city being overrun by coal tars, and the huge white light that came after. And it was then that Rin has run all the way to Usamaro's temple and found the guy in the straw hat standing at Usmaro's little shrine. And when the man walked away and Rin thanked the little demon for saving them all, that scene with him and Reiji came back to him. Something that made Rin question why he did, before the crunch of the snowflakes sounded behind him and the teen turned around. The half-demon finding the same boy he was just thinking about standing behind him. No emotion on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets, as Rin gave the boy a small glare and shoved his own hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Rin demanded, as Reiji started walking toward him. The boy stiffening, before the other walked right past him and stood right in front of Usamaro's shrine. Rin making a move to say something, before the lavender-haired half-demon spoke first.

"I came to thank him." Reiji spoke, as Rin closed his mouth and watched him. "After I came two back at my dorm room I got hit with the memories and I somehow made my way here."

"Why?"

"Don't know." A moment of silence fell over them as Shiratori glanced back at him. "What I do know, is that the little demon brought me here. For what reason, I haven't got a clue."

"Why would Usamaro lead you here? You scared the shit out of him." Rin demanded, before Reiji scuffed and toed at the snow below him.

"The answer should be obvious, Okumura." The teen spoke, as Rin went to argue and the other lifted his eyes to give him a serious look. "He wanted you to be happy."

"Happy? Usamaro wants me to be happy with you?" Rin growled, as the other shrugged his shoulders.

"I know it seems like a stretch, but the kid did see through my disguise."

"Disguise?"

"I like you. Wasn't that obvious?" Reiji frowned, as Rin blinked at him and then fell silent. "I argue and yell at you because I'm too much of a coward to speak up and tell you, even if I hate to admit it. Damn kid saw through me like glass and lead me here."

"Ok, so you like me. But that doesn't mean I like you." Rin frowned, as Reiji sighed. "What?"

"Talking to you gives me headaches." The teen spoke, as Rin glared at him. "And what does it hurt to try? You're already hated by almost every exorcist on the planet. Why not piss them off and start hanging out with a delinquent half-demon? You're life can't get much worse."

"A-Are you asking me out?" Rin asked, as the teen sighed.

"Yes, what else do you think I'm doing you moron?"

"Well sorry you didn't make it clear!"

"I didn't have to make it clear! Now are you going out with me or not?!"

Silence stretched out between them, before Rin shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around. The half-demon heading for the exit as he looked over his shoulder.

"If you don't keep up I'll leave you behind and you won't met my brother." Rin called, as Reiji smirked and jogged after the half-demon to catch up.

"You could've just said yes."

"But that sounded way cooler!"

"Moron."

"Idiot."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


End file.
